Following Your Heart
by Selena Marie Weasley
Summary: Takes place after 5th book.The flock is moving in with Ella and Dr. Martinez. Max and Fang are now together.But for how long? Another boy is playing with Max's heart. And he isn't normal. But then again who is?
1. Chapter 1

We had saved my mom, from Mr. Chu. And I realized how I really felt about Fang. He was perfect for me and knew me so well. And guess what? The flock and I are now living with my mom and Ella. I am super excited.

" Max, are you sure you don't need help with those boxes?" My mom, Dr. Martinez asked me.

" Mom, I can handle this. Remember we are super strong." I said reminding her about our abilities.

Fang was next to me lifting another box. Even though we didn't have anything, Ella and her mom were moving things around to make room for us.

Fang looked over at me and smiled. I was lost for a moment in his eyes. I was smiling to, then I walked right into the door. I guess I kind of forgot where I was going. Fang set down his box and came over to me.

" Max are you okay?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder, to keep me from falling over. I couldn't help but notice that his was smiling. He knew why I had ran into the door. That was good because I really didn't want to explain it out aloud.

" Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly, standing up and grabbing my box again. I couldn't help but blush, I hoped that no one had seen that.

The flock and I stood in front of a huge building. Can you guess what the building was? I'll give you a few more clues. A bunch of kids were walking inside wearing backpacks and carrying books. I couldn't believe that the flock and I were back, and one of these, except this time it was a different one. Can you guess what it is now? Yep, a school. We were going to school again. But this time there were no erasers and no second Max.

" Okay guys, ready to start to school?" I asked them. They all nodded. We started walking into the school.

We were going to talk to the Principal. I was nervous, because last time I went to school, it was a complete disaster.

Fang grabbed my hand. He knew that I was nervous, which was why I knew we were perfect for each other.

With Fang and me in the lead we walked into the school. It was complete chaos. Kids were running and talking in the halls. There was no room to walk.

As we walked to the principals office. I saw a guy with his friends. He looked at me and smiled. I looked away immediately and Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I knew right then that he had seen the guy smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Basically, the first day was uneventful. We got our classes and went to them. Fang stayed by my side the whole day. Well when we were together that is. I didn't see the boy who smiled at me the rest of the day. Which I thought was a good thing.

The worst thing about going to school all day, other than actually being at school, is having to keep your wings tucked in all day. It had to talk myself out of spreading my wings and flying away. But of course someone would surely notice. Don't you think?

Back at our house, I was in my room spreading my wings, finally. Wow it sounds weird to say our house. Considering we never had really had a house. Except for the safe house, but that got invaded. So much for a safe house. But here. We felt totally safe.

There was a knock on my door.

" Come in." I said, not bothering to look up and go answer the door.

" Hey." It was Fang. I knew that without looking up. I sat up on my bed to look at him. He was standing leaning against the doorway.

" Hey." I said back. Wasn't this an amazing conversation?

Fang walked into my room and sat down in one of my chairs across from me.

" So what did you think about school?" He asked me. I automatically knew where this was going. But decided to wait to say anything until it got there.

" Umm, boring. I was trying so hard not to let my wings out and fly out of there." I told him.

His lips curled into a quick smiled but then it disappeared.

" Max" He started.

" You didn't like that guy smiling at me today did you?" I asked getting right to the point.

He sighed. " No." He admitted.

" I don't like him." I reassured Fang. Then he face lit up. " You're jealous aren't you?" I asked. And for once I didn't mean it in a teasing way. Dang, its hard not to. Then again I didn't really want to make Fang mad.

Fang didn't say anything, for a few moments. Before he gave a brief nod. I nodded, not really sure what to say.

" Come on, let's go downstairs." Fang said finally grabbing my hand. I got up from the bed, and followed Fang downstairs.

It seemed that everyone was downstairs. Nudge and Angel were sitting on the couch talking to mom. Ella was in the kitchen. And Iggy and Gazzy were at that table whispering about something. I really didn't want to know.

Angel looked at us as we entered the room and smiled. Let's just say she approved.

" Hi Max." Mom said as she walked into the room, hugging me. Fang dropped my hand for a moment, and then grabbed it again.

We walked over to the other couch across from Nudge and Angel. Fang put his arm around me.

" How was everyone's first day of school?" Mom asked.

We all groaned and she laughed, although I felt Fang stiffen a little bit. He was thinking about that guy smiling at me.

" Well I have news for everyone." Mom said looking at all of us. " Jeb is coming to live with us."

" WHAT?" I asked completely outraged.

" Max honey, he is your father." She said gently.

" Yeah, but a complete traitor." I muttered under my breath.

" Max, please give him a chance." She pleaded.

" I need some air." I muttered and ran out of the house. Once I was outside, I let wings out and went for a fly. Digesting everything that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been flying for what seemed like forever. But it felt good, just to be soaring up in the sky. I couldn't believe that Jeb would be moving in. Everyone knew I liked to run away from things. I was just surprised that no one had come after me yet. I heard flapping wings behind. Okay maybe I was wrong. I stopped flying and looked behind me. Fang. He had come after me.

" Hey, just wanted to see if you're okay." He said flying over to me.

" Yeah, well you know me, I like to charge off when I don't like what's going on." I said. " Did she say when he was moving in?"

" Tonight."

I gritted my teeth. That traitor would be moving in tonight? I hadn't even had a night just with my mom since forever. And now I would have to share her with Jeb. Ugh.

" Come on Max, let's fly somewhere." Fang said.

" Like where?"

" I don't know anywhere." Since when was he spontaneous?

" I would like to take you up on the offer, but we should probably head back." I said, gritting my teeth again as I said that.

" Max?"

" Yeah?" I asked. But instead of him answering, Fang kissed me. It seemed like forever since we had kissed. And let me just say it felt good.

" Ready to go back?" He asked, after he pulled away.

" Yeah."I sighed.

I dove down tucking in my wings a little bit. It took about 2 minutes to get back to the house. Fang and I walked in together. Everyone was still in the Living room. They all looked up as we entered.

" Max, I'm sorry, I should have told you a different way." My mom said and rushed over to hug me.

" It's okay, I guess I will have to deal with him." I said as I hugged her back.

" Now who's ready to eat?" She asked.

Everyone ran over to the table and sat down. Including Fang and me. My mom laughed and went into the kitchen.

After dinner that night Ella came into my room.

" Hey." She said as she sat down next to me on the bed.

" Hey." I said.

" Max I'm really happy that you're here." She said.

" Me too. It's nice being somewhere, where I know that we aren't going to be attacked by anything." I said.

We talked for a couple hours, then there was another knock on my door.

" Come in." I called. Fang appeared in the door way.

" That's my cue to leave." Ella said and smiled as she left the room.

Fang come over and sat next to me on the bed. He put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

I heard something out in the Living room.

" Jeb is here." Fang said.

" I'll deal with it in the morning." I said finally.

_It's not good to run away from things_

I scowled. It was back. It had been gone. Now it was back. Giving me advice that I didn't want.

" Max are you okay?" Fang asked, worriedly.

" Guess whose back?" I said.

" The voice?"

" Yep and its giving me some _really helpful _advice." I said sarcastically. Fang nodded, and kissed me. Wow we really needed to do this more often.

In the morning, I got up to take a shower. Afterwards, I wrapped myself in a towel, and headed into my room. Guess who was waiting for the bathroom? Jeb.

" Maximum it's good to see you again." He said. I could tell he meant it. But I bit my lip to keep from saying anything.

Why did Jeb have to be my dad? I would have been fine without one. I had the flock and Ella and my mom. I really didn't need him. I sighed and started to get ready for school.

At lunch I was sitting at a table with the rest of the flock. I hadn't got any food yet, so I went to go get some. As I was waiting someone behind me tapped on my shoulder. I turned around. It was the guy who smiled at me. I looked over at Fang, he was talking to Iggy, and hopefully he wouldn't see us. I didn't want him to be any more jealous then he already was.

" Hello." HE said.

" Hi." I said quickly. I really didn't want to talk to him.

" What's your name?" He asked getting to the point.

" Max." I said quickly.

" Shawn." HE said.

" Well Shawn I have to go eat now." I said walking away.

" It was nice meeting you." Sawn said. I didn't bother answering him.

I looked over at the flock. Fang. He was tense and his jaw tight. He was not happy. HE had jealous written all over him. Well not literally.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang was completely and utterly jealous. Anyone could see it. Now he knew how I felt about him and Brigid. Okay that was unfair. But still.

I sat down next to Fang. He didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't mad at me.

"Fang? Earth to Fang." Iggy said.

"Iggy he doesn't want to talk right now." I said answering for Fang.

"Who said I didn't want to talk? I was just thinking." He snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I hated Fang being mad, especially at me. I didn't want to make it worse, so for the rest of lunch I didn't say anything, while Iggy and Fang talked about something. I wasn't paying any attention.

You think that that was the highlight of my day? Well you're wrong. I had another encounter with Shawn. What on earth did he want from me? I hated this; it just made Fang more uptight. Oh did I mention, that Fang was there when I bumped into Shawn? Oh well he was. I'll give you a brief overview about what happened.

_"Fang, he was just talking to me." I told Fang as we walked through the halls._

_"But they way he looked at you." Fang said, obviously disgusted. _

_"Don't worry, I don't like him. I don't even know him." I said. I was trying to make Fang understand that he didn't have any competition. _

_"I'm sorry." He said, and put his arm around my waist, I leaned into him. _

_We were talking about Jeb when Shawn came running down the hallway and ran into me. Literally. _

_"Hey watch where you are going." Fang growled. _

_"Sorry." Shawn apologized. _

_"It's-" _

_"It's not okay. You could have hurt her." Fang said butting in. Then I knew there wasn't going to be end of Fang being Jealous, no matter what I told him. _

_"Fang…" _

_"Max." He warned, stepping in front of me. _

_"Max, I'm sorry I knocked you over." He held out his hand to help me up. But Fang stepped in front of him and helped me up, protectively putting his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. _

_"Stay away from her." Fang growled, and we walked away from Shawn. _

So much for a brief overview. Oh well. Can you say jealous much? I know Fang, is just protecting me, and doesn't want me falling for some other guy after we finally got together. But sheesh, I think I have learned my lesson. I love Fang and nothing; nobody is going to change that. Only if I could get that through Fang's head.

Mom couldn't pick us up from school, so we walked home. Well Fang and I did. I hoped that Iggy was with Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.

"Max he is driving me crazy." Fang said as we walked home.

"I know he is, but please listen to me. I don't like him, at all. And I love you." I said and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too Max, I don't trust him though. There is something weird about him."

**Sorry that was so short. Hmm… What is so weird about Shawn? **

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it has been so long since I have posted and I am so sorry I have been really busy lately. Anyways here is Chapter 5. **

I hated that Fang was jealous. There was nothing to be jealous about. I didn't like Shawn one bit. But there was someone I hated more than Shawn. And he just happened to live with us. Why couldn't we be a happy family without Jeb? Ugh I guess he is my father, but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

We decided to fly home. There was no point in walking. I mean we already had wings so why not fly? I was in the lead and Fang in the rear. Everyone else in between.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said.

"Max I'm in your head." Angel pointed out. I hated it when she did that.

_"What is it sweetie?"_

_"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Dang it she knew about Shawn. "Fang was thinking about him." Well that was the only plus side of having Angel reading minds, she would always tell me what Fang was thinking. "You welcome." I sighed. _

_"Thank you Angel, now why do you want to know about Shawn?" I asked. _

_"Why is Fang jealous?" _

_"Sweetie I will tell you some oth-" _ I was cut off my Nudge screaming.

"Erasers!" Gazzy cried. Oh crap, there were back again. I looked behind me at Fang who was already fighting some off.

"Okay kids, I guess we have to kick some eraser butt again." I said, as more erasers came to attack.

One was headed right toward me so I decided to kick it right in the face. He fell backwards and into a tree. Ha take that. He looked at me with a hurt expression. Oh no he looked really familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I ignored him and went on to fight another eraser, who was attacking Angel.

"Out of the way sweetie." I told her. Quickly she moved out of the way as I grabbed the erasers wings and slammed them together. He cried out in pain. "That's what you get for messing with Angel."

I heard another shriek, coming from whom else other than Nudge. Angel and I ran to help her, as an eraser was about take off with her.

"Hey put her down." I said. And punched him in the head. He immediately dropped Nudge. She ran over to Angel who was behind me. IT was the same eraser who had tried to get me. As I looked at him, I realized who it was. "S-"

"Max!" I turned around to see about 10 erasers ganging up on Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I left him there, as Angel, Nudge, and I ran over to help them.

"Gazzy you don't happen to have any explosives or anything on you?" I asked desperately.

"Sorry but they are in the house." I ignored the fact that they had been working on them behind my back. I decided to let it go, and get him in trouble later. "Alright everyone do what you can." I didn't know what else to say or do. I hated to admit it but we were the ones getting our butts kicked.

After what seemed like forever, some of the erasers started to fly away.

"Okay guys lets go." One of them said. The kids ran back to the house, but Fang and I stayed to make sure they left.

"Max are you okay?" Fang asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want Fang to worry.

"No your not." He observed. Dang he knew me too well, no wonder we were meant to be together.

"No I'm not." I confirmed, not bothering to tell him why.

"Hello Max." Someone said from behind me. Fang growled beside me as I turned around, he already knew who it was. So did I. whether In Eraser or Human form I didn't know.

**Oooo who was he? Any guesses? Well they are a couple clue hopefully you can figure it out. Please review!!!! And tell me what you thought of this chapter. And what you want to happen next. Whether it is more action or more FAX. Press the button below please ******


End file.
